Generally, descriptions of mobile or wireless networks and systems can be found in the literature such as in particular in Technical Specifications published by standardisation bodies. Examples of standardisation bodies include 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project), IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) . . . etc.
In the following, mobile networks and systems such as specified by standardization bodies such as for example 3GPP will mainly be considered, as an example to which embodiments of the present invention applies. However embodiments of the present invention are not limited to such example.
An example of a mobile communication system is recalled in FIG. 1. The mobile network may be a PLMN (Public Land Mobile Network) such as those supporting GSM, UMTS, LTE, CDMA, Wimax, etc. . . . technologies for public telecommunication but may also encompass satellites based networks.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a Mobile Terminal MT has access via a Radio Access Network RAN to communication services provided by a Core Network CN. Examples of Radio Access Network (RAN) include GERAN (for 2G GSM/GPRS), UTRAN (for 3G UMTS), E-UTRAN (for 3G LTE), . . . etc. The RAN generally has a cellular architecture, therefore the RAN includes a plurality of network entities such as Base Stations (such as BS1, BS2, BS3). Examples of Base Stations include 2G BTS (Base Transceiver Station), 3G Node B. 3G LTE ENB (Evolved Node B), . . . etc.